


Without You.

by 1997LSK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997LSK/pseuds/1997LSK
Summary: One snowy evening, your boyfriend called you while he's in his car going home from work.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Without You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. um, actually, this is just a draft that I made when Mingyu posted that video yesterday in twt. Hope you enjoyed reading it, sorry in advance for the grammatical error. This was just a last minute thing.
> 
> ps. this is a short one shot, so um please don't expect that much thanks!

You're watching the snow falling down from the evening sky thinking about him. Due to his hectic schedules, and many interviews, this is going to be your first winter without each other. 

You felt your phone vibrating, it's him! He's calling! You immediately answered the call, his face covered the whole screen. He said, "Hi love!" and panned his front cam to what you thin is their van's window, where snow is falling. "It's snowing!" you giggled because he sounds like a kid experiencing his first snow. "It's snowing here too, look", you flipped the camera and showed him the snow from the outside of your window.

You started walking towards your bed and said "We experienced a snowstorm last night, but it wasn't that bad. Are you keeping yourself warm their? How was your day?" you comfortably plopped to your bed and you caught him picking his nose. You yelled "Hey!" and he instantly paid his attention to you. "Oh, sorry. you were saying?". You looked at him with disgust, "You're nasty."

"You still love me though." of course I do, you thought. You nodded in response, "I miss you dodo." he smiled sadly, "I miss you more. I'm sorry I can't be with you right now." You chuckled and said, "Hey it's fine. You're coming back next week anyway, you'll have me after few more days love."

He started pouting while looking at his screen and whined "But I want to be with you now. I miss you so much, I know you miss me too babe," you rolled your eyes, of course he knows, "You know I can just book a flight home right? Do you want me to book a flight right now?"

"Woah wait, first of all, no you're going to finish all of your interviews and photo shoots there, and then you can book a flight home. Besides, boss picked me as the photographer for this magazine for next month, so I'm going to be busy for the next days." You heard him sigh and he fixed his hair, "I guess we're that busy." You sensed his sadness through the phone. You missed him too after all. 

You actually planned something beforehand, knowing you two were too busy these past weeks, "Hey, how about this," his face lit up, "I actually planned this before. I filed a two week leave after this photo shoot, and I'm all yours, love. How about that?" He smiled widely and nodded, "Can we stay in our rest house? The view there is nice whenever it snows, please?" he pleaded with his puppy eyes. 

"You're so cute," you mumbled, "I know babe, you even called me hot the other day," he said while smirking. He facetimed you while he's preparing for a gala, and you said he looks so hot with his outfit, which almost made him choke. After that day, he would tease you about it whenever he gets a chance. "And you'll never hear me say it again." His smirk turned into a full smile, "Don't worry babe, once I'm back home, I'll find a way to hear you call me hot again." You just nodded as to what he said, trying to hide your smile form him. 

His manager started calling him to hurry up, "Hey your manager is calling you already." He's still staring at your face on his screen, "Give me five more minutes." he said to his manager, "You know that I love you right?" you nodded in response. "I promise, I'm yours after all of this." you grinned and said, "I'll wait for you. I love you." 

He kissed his screen with the thoughts of you, "wait for me babe, okay? I love you." and he ends the call.


End file.
